


Five Years Gone

by Highlander_II



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Contest Entry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This blends elements from <em>House</em> canon with the <a href="http://heroesque.dreamwidth.org/profile">Heroesque</a> universe.  It's five years or so from the events in <a href="http://heroesque.dreamwidth.org/146476.html">this thread</a> and House has followed Cameron to her new city and new job.</p><p> </p><p>Written for the <a href="http://hilobrow.com/2013/03/08/fanfiction-contest/">HiLoBrow FanFiction Contest</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Gone

There she was, every bit as efficient and busy as he remembered her from Plainsboro. He watched her calmly quell arguments and quiet nervous parents. All the things he was terrible at.

Why had he come here? Again? His visit the other day had not gone well at all. There was no good reason for her to want to see him as far as he was able to tell. She had left Jersey and he had refused to go with her when she had asked. More than that, he had refused for purely selfish reasons. Had he been an idiot? Was she entirely lost to him now? Hell, hadn't he lost her once already?

He looked up from the pommel of his cane to find the busy emergency room suddenly devoid of one Allison Cameron, MD. A quick scan of the surrounding area yielded nothing.

With a heavy sigh, he pushed to his feet and lumbered into the hall, leaning more heavily on his cane. The pain in his leg seemed to be worse today. There she was, speaking to another doctor. Smiling. Of course she would be happy. She was always happy. Certainly she would be happier without him, right?

One problem with that scenario: He was miserable without her. More-so now that Wilson was also gone. The last five years hadn't been a walk in the park, but he was getting by.

He waited for the other doctor to walk away before he approached her. The utter surprise on her face didn't go unnoticed, though it did little to settle his nerves. He thoroughly ignored it in order to press her against the corridor wall and crush her mouth with his. Just that taste of her sent his head spinning.

He almost couldn't let her go. Until that kiss, he hadn't realized how much he had missed her.

She pressed her hands against his shoulders. "House?" she gasped, as though she didn't believe he would show up in her hospital.

He didn't know what to say. Rather than speak and step all over himself, he took her hand and tugged her down the corridor until he found what he was after – a janitor's closet. He could swear he heard Cameron giggle as he lead her in, before he closed the door. (He would argue practicality over nostalgia.)

Inside the dark little room, he wasted no time sliding his hands beneath her hips to hop her into the air. With her back against the door and her legs around his waist, he asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

Cameron shook her head, panting against his hair. Her hips wiggled against his and it was all he could do not to tear her scrubs off. He was sure this was all in his imagination. They weren't in the janitor's closet. They were still in the hall and he was still waiting for that other doctor to go away.

Sharp little fingernails digging into his shoulder through layers of clothing gave him something in reality to cling to. Maybe this was real. Maybe she really did still want him.

So why was she trying to pull away? "Cameron," he grumbled.

"We – we can't do this now," she panted, her hands clenching at his jacket.

He growled. "Why not?" His stomach churned with fear. The man and child he had seen her talking to the other day must be... he didn't want to think about that. He wanted her and he didn't want to let her go again.

"I'm working, House," she whispered.

She smelled amazing, even with the underlying scent of hand sanitizer, antiseptic and strong, antibacterial soap. He realized something, even as he wanted to run away: "I need you."

Cameron blinked at him. Several times. She obviously hadn't expected him to say that. Hell, _he_ hadn't expected to say it.

He sighed and let her slide back to the floor. "You're married."

Her blinking this time was more frenzied. "What?" she spluttered. "Oh my God, House!" She laughed, shaking her head. "That was my cousin, Rob and his little boy."

"Oh," House muttered, unwilling to let the excitement he felt reach his face.

He felt her small, warm hand brush the bristles on his cheek. When he focused on her face, she was grinning at him. "Your jealousy is touching," she teased.

House kissed her again. He didn't want to talk. He wanted Cameron.

She let the kiss linger for a while, but drew away again, eyes soft. "I really do have to get back to work. But, we can have dinner later. I'm off at six."

It wasn't perfect, but it would do. He gave her a nod and took a step back. He watched as Cameron bent over to retrieve his cane from the floor. She knew. He was sure of it. She always knew when the pain was bad. He appreciated that more than he would ever let on.

They slipped out of the janitor's closet and headed back toward the ER. House wanted to talk her into skipping work and leaving with him, but knew her moral code wouldn't let her do it. He told her he'd pick her up at six-thirty. He didn't want to give her any excuses to skip out on him. He knew how long it took her to shower and change after work.


End file.
